Cheryl
How Cheryl joined the Tourney Considered to be the "Ultimate Fighter" from warriors the world over, Cheryl stepped out of the limelight after losing to Sung Tse-Ho. She was once imprisoned underground for years, but come back to life after the dojo was destroyed. How to Unlock The player must accomplish one of these tasks to unlock Cheryl: *Play 4775 Versus Mode matches. *Finish Classic-Adventure Mode with every The Adventures of Mary-Kate and Ashley universe character except Cheryl. Players can avoid fighting Cheryl by purchasing her from the Smash Store for 1700 Smash Coins. In Tourney 2, one can also avoid clashing with her by making a wish from Shenron. For all of the aforementioned requirements, the player will have to fight Cheryl at Hidden Sand Village. Upon defeating her, after purchasing her, or after making the wish from Black Star Shenron, the announcer will say "Someone else has joined the Tourney!" after a Smash Ball appears on the lower-right corner of the screen with a message saying "You can now use the misunderstanding girl, Cheryl!" She will be seen right of Cyborg, left of Dixie Kong, above Allison, and below Parco and Kanchome. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Glows her hands with Spirit Energy. After the announcer calls his name Cheryl summons her Spirit Sword and swings it as the camera zooms saying "Oodles of ocean!". Special Attacks Spirit Sword Stab (Neutral) Cheryl thrusts her spirit sword forward. Works just like Yoshimitsu's Sword Stab from the Tekken series. Spirit Sword Swing (Side) Cheryl swings her spirit sword like a baseball bat. Spirit Aether (Up) Cheryl throws her spirit sword into the air, then she catches it while jumping and then slams herself down on the stage, damaging opponents on contact. Spirit Sword Shield (Down) Cheryl spins her spirit sword in front of herself, deflecting any incoming projectiles. Hyper Spirit Sword Stab (Hyper Smash) Same as Spirit Sword Stab, except much stronger. Cheryl Finale (Final Smash) Cheryl readies her Spirit Sword and says "MINDO-KORRA?!?!" before she thrusts her Spirit Sword forward. If it hits, Cheryl will force the heart of her opponent out and he/she drops dead, taking a life from the stock. Victory Animations #Cheryl sheathes her Spirit Sword and announces "I am UNBEATABLE!". #*Cheryl sheathes her Spirit Sword and announces "I've proved once again that I'm the toughest little girl yet!". (Sung Tse-Ho victories only) #Cheryl swings her Spirit Sword then points it at the camera saying "You didn't try hard enough to beat me!". #*Cheryl swings her Spirit Sword then points it at the camera saying "Wesley Dodds, you'll have to wait until I'm at old age before I die.". (Sandman victories only) #*Cheryl swings her Spirit Sword then points it at the camera saying "Flint Marko, you'll have to wait until I'm at old age before I die.". (Sandman (Marvel) victories only) #Cheryl shoots some Spirit Energy into the sky, creating fireworks as she says "I'm too young to lose to some puny wimp like you!". #*Cheryl shoots some Spirit Energy into the sky, creating fireworks as she says "A rocketship ride?! Not what I had in mind...". (Captain Ellen victories only) On-Screen Appearance Cheryl runs up and summons her Spirit Sword in her hands then asks "So, where's the party?". Special Quotes *Mindo-korra?!?! (When fighting Captain Ellen or Sung Tse-Ho) *Oh no, this isn't good... I can't let myself die in any quicksands today... (When fighting Sandman, Sandman (Marvel) (Tourney 2)) Trivia *Cheryl shares her Japanese voice actress with Kiki of the Fresh Beat Band. *Cheryl shares her French voice actress with Brawl Kenya. *Cheryl shares her German voice actress with Wednesday Addams and Ashlotte. *Cheryl's quotes in Tourney are a mix of her quotes from the Olsen twins' Hawaiian beach party and some original quotes. **She is the only character from the Olsen twins' Hawaiian beach party who doesn't have a name change in Tourney. *Cheryl's ending in Tourney is nearly identical to Jinpachi Mishima's ending in Tekken Tag Tournament 2. The only difference is that Jinpachi Mishima and Heihachi Mishima are replaced with Cheryl and Sung Tse-Ho, respectively. *When Cheryl fights against the Wesley Dodds Sandman, she claims that she doesn't want to die in quicksand, despite that very event happening in her Classic Mode opening FMV. In Tourney 2, the same thing happens if she fights the Flint Marko Sandman. *Cheryl is the only character from You're Invited to Mary-Kate and Ashley's Video Collection who doesn't use a quote from her respective party when fighting Heihachi Mishima in Tourney; rather, she uses an original quote. **The reverse happens with Captain Ellen, in which Cheryl is the only one to get a quote from her respective party when fighting her, whereas every other character from the aforementioned video series gets an original quote. *Sung Tse-Ho is the name of Cheryl's rival. Category:The Adventures of Mary-Kate and Ashley characters Category:Female characters Category:Unlockable characters Category:Playable characters Category:Previously Unplayable Characters Category:Characters with Instant Kill Hyper or Final Smashes Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney Category:Good Aligned Characters